


社会人

by sashiko_345



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom, 南以颜喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	社会人

社会人  
这是一个，自以为自己o的a，和一个自以为a的o，在一起的故事。

 

深夜，周震南被安抚着睡下后。张颜齐悄悄地下了床，溜到阳台，对着月亮，点亮了一支烟。他眯着眼睛，叼起烟头，颤抖着吸了起来。  
“唉……”

1）  
张颜齐觉得生活不易。  
八年前，他明明是个omega。但是因为一些意外，导致他对信息素不敏感，于是身上就失去了一些omega致命的特性。所以，他就肆无忌惮地在live house里面翻滚。那些爆炸的flow，在一堆alpha、beta聚集的舞台上，肆意地席卷全场。  
一开始大家还以为，这是个乳臭未干的小beta。后来，随着他说唱得越来越厉害，直到成为了新人们所崇拜的前辈，大家又开始传  
——“你晓得不哦！张颜齐是个alpha！”  
——“‘爪子’东西？‘脏盐切’不是个beta嘛？”  
——“我听爆音说嘞！他是个低调的alpha！你看嘛！他从出来说唱，都没说过自己嘞性别豆嘛！”  
哦豁！  
张颜齐听到这种说法的时候，哭笑不得。他一方面是感谢那些知道前辈帮他遮掩实情；另一方面是，他是有些害怕这样的传闻——因为一旦听多了，他自己也会晃着头说“张颜齐就是个低调的alpha”。  
传闻风卷云涌般散开后，奇奇怪怪的版本都扑面而来：张颜齐一晚七次！张颜齐超过了平均长度！张颜齐肾虚！张颜齐身材像个omega！张颜齐身强力壮！张颜齐……  
张颜齐听了，除了和朋友扯了几句，笑一笑，睡一觉，就又继续日夜颠倒地做音乐，什么也不管。但其他人就不一定了，那些逮到张颜齐的omega，个个都主动化身钢管舞者，令人害怕……久而久之，张颜齐处理这些事情的态度，越来越像个性冷淡的alpha，甚至觉得自己已经不是omega。

可是今天——  
张颜齐深深地吸了一口烟，他今天差点破败。  
他本来好心好意，捡了一个无家可归的小孩回家，没想到半夜小孩因为高烧，管不住信息素，满屋子飘荡。他分不清这个孩子是什么性别，有些踌躇。但小孩满脸通红，冒着汗，痛苦地翻来滚去，甚至还想把他扯到床上去。  
经验丰富的张颜齐立刻觉得不对劲，这孩子的脸看起来，可能是个初中生。所以他现在是在分化吗？虽然张颜齐因为自身原因，欠缺一些常识。但他觉得，也不排除一些人特别晚熟，到现在才分化。不然也不能不解释清楚，为什么他看不出这小孩的性别——咳，不管这孩子性别是什么，要怎么帮他处理分化的痛苦。先帮他降热，总是不会出错。  
他打定主意，就从盥洗室，打了一盆凉水，决定先帮这小孩擦身体。  
没想到，一直昏昏迷迷的小孩，皱了皱眉，猛得一睁开眼睛。张颜齐还没看出所以然，心里一凉，就被看似柔柔弱弱的孩子压在身下。对方滚烫的身体贴着自己，扑在脸上的是，错乱的呼吸。热气迷眼，张颜齐感觉心里很慌，第一次感觉到心悸，仿佛稍有不测，就会永远失去什么。

 

2）  
周震南在床上翻滚了半天，终于等到猎物的靠近。可怜他早早就吞了催情药，结果这该死的身体到了半夜才开始有反应，心都揪死了。  
作为一个擅长“钓鱼”的黑道少爷，他未过十二点，就在张颜齐常驻的live house后门等着。一墙之隔，是游客圣地——太平老街。外面熙熙攘攘的，显得他一个人缩在墙根的阴影里特别冷清。天被渲染得有点橘黄，他低下头，把纸包里的药，倒进了嘴里，一口咬破了胶囊。这药是专门催omega发•情的。药的苦涩，太过强劲，他皱着脸，用力缩腮帮子，企图挤出点唾沫，好中和这上头的味道。  
这是他用来堵住张颜齐的杀手锏。催情药嘛！一个alpha遇到一个发•情的omega，必定会发生什么故事！再说，他的小军师——姚琛，也说了，道外都在传，张颜齐这个人，是来者不拒。虽然花里草丛里过，但身上却没有沾染一丁点的腥味。这让他对张颜齐这个人非常感兴趣。所以今天无聊，他就带着药，在这守株待兔。  
张颜齐是个很有魅力的alpha。有一次周震南为了确认重要线人的任务进度，亲自蹲进了live house里。他当时就站在音响旁边，张颜齐一对着话筒说话，他腿都差点软得站不住。这个男人给人一种说不出来的感觉。周震南一看到他开始说唱，身上所散发的情绪一下就带动了全场的氛围。饶是对信息素已经麻木的周震南，在充斥着紊乱信息素味道的live house里，也有些情迷意乱。他已经联想到，自己被张颜齐一脸轻视地压住，然后……  
后来想想，可能是那天场馆里，信息素过于疯狂，再加上，他嗑了点东西。所以有些想法翩翩。回去后，一直想东想西。他都觉得自己魔怔了。所以，今天他来，就是想了断自己的意•淫。“有些东西，一旦得到手，就会没意思。”周震南一直把这句话放在他的人生金句里，“所谓，解铃还须系铃人！”  
不过今天，张颜齐是不是有点晚啊？周震南低头看了眼手表，到现在都还没有出来。以前不都是到十二点就从后门溜了吗？刚开始听姚琛汇报这个消息的时候，他还笑：“张颜齐是那个什么公主吗？过了十二点，他就要变回灰姑娘？”  
就在他打算回去，找姚琛算账的时候，突然看到，live house的小铁门开了。有两个人叠着，踉踉跄跄地撞了出来。没闻错味道的话，其中一个是omega，身上喷着能熏死人的专用香水味。隔着那么远，周震南都感觉想吐，更别说，被omega缠着的那个人了。  
“真惨。”  
周震南咧着嘴嘲讽了一下，背着手要越过这两人的时候，听到被缠的那个人说了一句：“哎呦！这可怎么办哦！”  
“嗯？”  
周震南抬头看去，果然看到那双很有标志性的下垂眼，此刻它的主人正对于瘫软成一滩水的omega不知所措。一手撑在对方的肩膀，另一手提着那个人的衣领。这幅“拒人以千里之外”的无措举动，一点都没有传闻里，说得那么传奇。以周震南混迹黑道的眼光来看，这个他想吃掉的“张颜齐”估计是情场菜鸟。  
这可难办了。他以为张颜齐是个很厉害的角色，所以打定主意卖乖装可怜，好引起张颜齐的“兴趣”——没想到这个人与传闻不符。不过也说不定，混迹在这片区域的，哪个不是扮猪吃老虎的狠角色？还是按原方案继续。  
所以接下来，诡异的一幕就这么出现了。已经十八岁的青年人，顶着一张初中生的脸，拉住了live house常驻rapper之一——妖娆的背包带子，不管他身上好像已经失去骨头的omega，用一副可怜兮兮的表情说：“哥哥，我一个人迷路了……”  
黑黢黢的小巷子，只有墙外的店的灯光，幽幽蔓过来。如果不是，先对这个人的相貌有所了解，否则，是看不出什么所以然的。周震南事后回想，也不知道自己，是这么看出来那是张颜齐的下垂眼。可能是因为当时，巷子窄，他们隔得近？  
后面的事情，一如周震南想得那么顺畅。张颜齐的朋友出来了，不知道出于什么原因。他的朋友很自然地架起缠住张颜齐的omega，打了个招呼就带走了。然后就留着他们两个在散场的工作人员堆里，干站着的。过了几分钟，他听见张颜齐说：“走吧，先回我家。这么晚了，估计你同学困得也没精力找你……明天睡醒了，我带你找朋友吧。”  
再接着呢，当他躺在张颜齐的沙发上，惊喜地就发现，自己的身体对催•情药有反应了。可是，张颜齐这个外传“凶猛如虎”的alpha，居然只是帮他擦洗身体！  
周震南气得胸闷，睁开眼睛，就把张颜齐扯下来，压在身下，防止他逃脱。待对方终于一动不动了，他才开始认真打量张颜齐这张脸。毕竟过了今晚，这曾让他夜思梦想的脸，就要跟大部分人一样，没什么特别之处了。  
可是看着看着，他感觉自己要被张颜齐的下垂眼吸进去了。那双眼睛不是特别亮，双眼皮耷拉着，遮住了一半的光。周震南没这么近距离地观察过一个人的眼睛，此时此刻，他却想住进去，好好观察一下张颜齐。忽然，张颜齐动了一下，周震南张着嘴，就想追过去，吻他的眼睛。  
张颜齐巧妙地避开了，然后周震南听到他说：“你可能是分化了，我帮你弄出来吧？”  
“……”  
去-你-妈-的分化！老子都成年了！  
可是周震南不知道为什么，他听到自己傻乎乎地回答说：“好。”


End file.
